


Everybody Wants To Change the World (Or Maybe Jet Star Does)

by killjoysinner



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), My Chemical Romance, The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Injury, Explicit Language, Minor Violence, Nonbinary Party Poison (Danger Days), Nonbinary Show Pony, Show Pony is great, The Fabulous Killjoys (Danger Days) Are Not MCR, jet star deserves more appreciation fight me on this, jet's just trying his best to contain his children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23109592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killjoysinner/pseuds/killjoysinner
Summary: Kobra Kid and Fun Ghoul go radio silent. Party Poison losing their mind. Motorbaby is sick and confused.Jet Star really has his work cut out for him today.
Relationships: Fun Ghoul & Jet Star & Kobra Kid & Party Poison (Danger Days), Fun Ghoul & Jet Star (Danger Days), Fun Ghoul & Kobra Kid (Danger Days), Fun Ghoul & Party Poison (Danger Days), Jet Star & Kobra Kid (Danger Days), Jet Star & Motorbaby | Grace (Danger Days), Jet Star & Party Poison (Danger Days), Jet Star & Show Pony (Danger Days), Kobra Kid & Party Poison (Danger Days), Motorbaby | Grace & Party Poison (Danger Days)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Everybody Wants To Change the World (Or Maybe Jet Star Does)

Three days.  
That’s how long it had been since anyone had last seen Fun Ghoul and Kobra Kid. They’d gone out on a supply run, in the early hours of the morning, not too far away from the diner. They were supposed to be back by the late afternoon. Clearly that wasn’t the case.  
“Jet?” the Girl tilted her head, “Why is Poison hittin’ the diner with a stick?”

Jet Star, who had previously been trying to get in contact with Show Pony, looked up from the radio. From where he was sitting, he could see Poison smacking the side of the building with a metal pipe. He sighed and stood up, ruffling Motorbaby’s hair.  
“I wanna go see ‘em.” she said.  
“Stay here, kiddo.”  
“But why?”  
“You have a cold. We don’t want you getting more sick than you already are. I’ll go and talk to Poison for you.”  
“Be careful.” the Girl narrowed her eyes, “Poison looks angry.”  
Jet frowned, “Nah, they’re not angry. Just worried.”  
“About Kobra and Ghoul?”

Poison hadn’t been doing too well without Kobra Kid here. Their baby brother was their lifeline. They’d been through hell and back together and if Kobra Kid really was ghosted… Let’s just say Party Poison would’ve gone cage mad long before Jet could calm them down.  
Jet Star made sure Motorbaby had something to do and made his way outside. It was blistering. He silently cursed, wishing he had the parts to fix the AC machine. But nonetheless, he made his way over to where Poison was panting and sweating, almost harder then they would’ve in the middle of a clap.  
“You alright, china doll?”  
“Shiny.” Poison responded through gritted teeth, “Pony pick up?”  
“Not yet.”

Another loud clang rang out as Poison slammed the pipe on the wall. Jet flinched slightly at the noise, but shook himself off, trying to talk to Poison or at the very least, calm them down.  
“Dr. D said-”  
“Who cares what Dr. D says?” the red-head snapped, “If he doesn’t know where they are, then he’s not going to be any help.”  
“Party.” Jet Star scolded, “He may not know where they are, but he’s our best source of information right now.”

Poison sighed and dropped the pipe. How long had they been doing this for? Two hours? Three? However long it had been, Poison was exhausted. Knowing that Kobra was safe was the only thing that could help them sleep at night. Not knowing wasn’t an option until now.  
“I shouldn’t have let them go out with Crows on patrol.” Poison mumbled, “Something happened. I fucking knew something would happen.”  
“Swe-”  
“In the name of the Witch, Jet, if you say swear jar one more time today, I’m going to smash the damn thing.” they threatened, “Besides, she can’t hear me anyways.”

Poison motioned back towards the inside of the diner, where Motorbaby was happily colouring. Jet let a small smile slip across his face watching her, before shaking it off and turning back to Party.  
“She’s worried about you, ya know?” he commented, “She knows something’s wrong.”  
“She’s getting to be too smart for her own good.”

Jet Star scanned over Poison. He noticed their bloodshot eyes, possibly from lack of sleep. Or crying. Maybe the sniffles he had heard last night weren’t from the Girl. Poison’s breathing was laboured, most likely from the amount of exercise they had just done.  
“Have you had anything to eat or drink today?”  
“Depends. What time is it?”  
Jet looked at his watch, “‘Bout five-thirty.”

Poison’s eyes widened. It had apparently been a lot longer than two hours.  
“Come on. Let’s get you out of the heat. The last thing we need right now is for you to get heatstroke or some unknown disease that we don’t know how to treat.”

Jet Star shrugged his jacket off and placed it over Party’s head to provide some form of shade. The two walked back in the diner, where Motorbaby immediately ran over to them, holding up a drawing.  
“Look! I drew Kobra and Ghoul fightin’ the bad guys!”

Poison gently took the drawing from her, a small smile crossing their face.  
“It’s beautiful sunshine.”  
“Why don’t you and Poison go colour for a bit while I make something for dinner, yeah?” Jet suggested.  
Motorbaby frowned, “Don’t burn it like last time.”  
“I did not burn it!”  
“Eh. You kinda did.”

Jet glared at Poison in betrayal. They just shrugged their shoulders in response and went off with Motorbaby. Jet Star watched as they walked away, shaking his head. No matter what mood they were in, Poison always seemed to soften for her. Parenting. Yeesh.  
He grabbed the radio off the counter, just in case someone called while he was cooking. Jet managed to scrape together enough ingredients to make some tomato soup, something he thought Motorbaby would enjoy. The static of the radio buzzed through the kitchen as Jet made dinner. Just as he was about to call Poison and Motorbaby to come and eat, something came through.  
“Jet Star? You there?”  
“Pony?” Jet rushed over and picked up the receiver, “It’s Jet.”  
“Good. Thought I had some other Joy on the wave.” Show Pony spoke loudly.  
“Just me. Any news?”  
“Do you want the good stuff or the bad stuff first?”  
“There’s always got to be both…” Jet Star mumbled to himself, “The good stuff, I guess.”  
“Those two gearheads are still runnin’.”

He breathed out a sigh of relief, silently thanking the Witch.  
“Poison will be glad to hear that.”  
“Don’t tell ‘em just yet.” they said, “From what I’ve heard someone’s got a nasty gash in their stomach. Don’t know who though. And the Crows are still on their trail.”  
“Shit…” Jet muttered, “Okay. You got a location?”  
“East, just outside of Guano in Zone 5. Outer border.”

Jet checked his watch and glanced outside to see how many fuel tanks they had left.  
“I should be able to get there before nightfall.” Jet spoke.  
“Sorry I couldn’t be much help, honey. D’s got me on a tight schedule today.”  
He grinned, “That’s alright, Pony. You’ve helped in more ways than you can think. I’ll radio you when I get back.”  
“You got it, darlin’. Signin’ off.”  
“Signing off.”

Jet hurried out to where he saw Poison and Motorbaby sitting in a booth. Poison seemed a lot calmer than they had been before.  
“We’ve got news.” Jet spoke hurriedly, “Zone 5. Outer.”  
Poison’s head shot up, “What are we waiting for? Let’s go.”  
“I’m going.” Jet emphasised, “You’re staying here with Motorbaby.”  
“Like hell I am!” Poison snapped, “Kobra’s my brother.”  
“And he’s one of my best friends.” he responded calmly, “You’re too worked up about this and you’re going to get either yourself or one of them hurt. Even ghosted if you’re not careful.”  
“I’m always careful.”  
“Tell that to the ten times I’ve had to come and save your ass.”

Poison stood up, trying to intimidate Jet in some sort of way. But Jet easily had several inches on them and the most calm exterior anyone could’ve seen in this situation.  
“Poison, take a minute.” Jet lowered his voice to a whisper, “The kid’s right there. Don’t do something you’ll regret later.”  
“What? Like you regret leaving your old gang to die? How do I know you’re not going to do the same thing to them?”

Poison wanted to take back the words as soon as they left their mouth. Jet took a step back, almost out of shock. Poison was the only one he had told about that, on a night where they had been very, very drunk. He never thought they’d try and use it against him.  
“Outside of Guano. Five.” Jet spoke quietly, “Take the med kit, there should be enough gasoline to make it there and back, but take extra. And be careful. Please.”  
“Jet-”  
“Go Party. The more time we waste arguing over it, the more of a chance the Crows have of nabbing them.”

Poison opened their mouth to speak, but decided against it. They grabbed the keys off the counter and grabbed the medical kit before heading out. Once Jet heard the engine of the car fade into the distance, he pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.  
“Jet… What was that about?”

Right. The kid.  
“Nothing sunshine.”  
“Are you sure?” she asked slowly, “You both look sad.”  
“I’m okay.” Jet shook his head, “Let’s get you something to eat.”

He brought her into the kitchen where he gave her some of the soup. Jet played some games with her, mostly to distract himself from the argument with Poison. Slowly, Motorbaby began to fall asleep, snoring softly. Jet Star tucked her in and made his way outside.  
The Trans Am came into view nearly two hours later. He breathed a sigh of relief seeing all three members of his crew in the car. But the relief was replaced with panic when Ghoul got out of the driver's seat. Poison rarely let anyone else drive the car. The only instance where this would be the case is if Kobra Kid was hurt. Badly. He ran over, just as Poison started to haul Kobra out of the back.  
“What happened?” Jet asked Ghoul.  
“Fuckers jumped us.” he cursed, “Blast grazed him. Must’ve been close enough to cut and not burn. He’s lost a lot of blood, Jet.”  
“Bring him in. I’ll grab the supplies.”

Jet sprinted ahead into the diner. He closed the door to Motorbaby’s room, just so she wouldn’t be able to hear anything. Then he quickly started to grab everything he would need- bandages, tweezers and a bottle of alcohol. He moved back to the front of the diner, where an unconscious Kobra was being laid down on one of the tables.  
Poison was beyond panicked, Jet noted. They wouldn’t let go of Kobra’s hand, no matter how many times Ghoul tried to pry them away. Ghoul was concerned too. He was trying to stay calm, but his facial expressions were betraying him. Jet was extremely worried, but didn’t let it show for the sake of the others.  
“Ghoul, get Poison out of here.” Jet spoke.  
“What? No! I’m leaving my baby brother here!” Poison exclaimed furiously. 

Jet slammed his hands against the table, making Party Poison go silent with shock. It was rare that Jet Star lost his temper. The crew had seen it happen maybe once within the four years of knowing him.  
“Poison, you freaking out is not going to help Kobra right now. I need you to leave so I can work in silence or else there’s a strong possibility he isn’t going to make it. Do you understand?”

Party’s eyes were wide, but they nodded, allowing Ghoul to lead them out of the room. Jet shook himself off, focusing back on tending to Kobra’s wound. He quickly cleaned the wound with the alcohol and cleaned out any dirt to the best of his abilities. From another room, he could hear Ghoul trying to reassure Party.  
When he was done, Jet’s hands, arms and shirt were entirely stained with Kobra Kid’s blood. He leaned back in the booth, trying to wipe it off as best he could with a towel.  
“Jet?” Kobra groaned, beginning to regain consciousness.  
“It’s me.” Jet reassured, “How’re you feeling?”  
“Like I got run over by Dr. D about seven hundred times.”  
Jet let out a laugh, “Yeah, that’s about accurate. Do you remember what happened?”  
“I remember Party comin’ to get us. Then it’s just… lights out.” 

Kobra tried to sit up, but Jet rushed to make him lie back down.  
“Stay here.”  
“But-”  
“No buts. You need to get your levels steady. Do you wanna see Poison?”

Kobra nodded. Jet got up and began walking towards the direction of the storage room when he faintly heard Kobra Kid’s voice call for him.  
“What’s up, Kid?” he asked, leaning against the door.  
“Thanks for savin’ me.”  
Jet let a small smile cross his face, “No problem.”  
“I mean it.” Kobra spoke, “Without you, I don’t think I’d be alive right now.”  
He walked back over, confused, “Whaddaya mean?”  
Kobra shrugged, then winced, “You’re there for us, man. You keep everythin’ in order and runnin’ when the rest of us have gone off the deep end.”  
“You’d do the same for me.” Jet replied.  
“Yeah, but we don’t. Which is shitty. You somehow manage to take care of Motorbaby practically alone, keep us in line and still run things like any other person would be able to. And you never complain or take care of yourself.”

Jet Star moved to protest, but stopped, realising Kobra was right.  
“Jet? Did you OD on me over there?” Kobra asked, snapping him from his thoughts.  
“No. No, I’m good.” Jet looked up, faking a smile.  
Kobra gave him a careful look, “When was the last time you slept? Or ate?”

Pausing Jet tried to think. But he couldn’t come up with an answer. The past few days, weeks even, had felt like a blur.  
“My point exactly.” Kobra pointed out.  
“Okay, okay.” Jet backed down, “You win.”  
Kobra gave him a look, “Go get some rest. We’re all okay now.”  
“Let me at least wash my hands first.”

Jet gave Kobra Kid a smile before leaving. He knocked on the supply room door where instantly, Poison swung it open.  
“He’s okay.” Jet reassured, “He’s asking for you.”

Without saying anything, Poison pushed their way towards their brother. Jet shook his head before making his way to the kitchen to wash up. While he did so, he just stood at the sink, completely zoned out. Until he felt someone grab his shoulder.  
“Dude… you good?” Ghoul asked, eyebrow raised.  
“I’m fine.”  
“You sure? You were pretty out of it.”  
“How’re you feeling?” Jet asked, steering the conversation away from him.  
He shrugged, “Could be better. Hungry.”  
Jet nodded to the pot, “If Motorbaby didn’t eat it all, there should be some left over.”  
“Did you eat?” Ghoul questioned.  
Jet shook his head, “I’m fine, though. Go ahead.”

Ghoul was hesitant before walking over and grabbing two spoons. He handed one of them to Jet before grabbing the pot.  
“Let’s go, buckaroo. It’s soup time.”

Jet rolled his eyes at Ghoul’s antics, but sat down to eat. The two boys sat in silence for a while before Fun Ghoul spoke up once again.  
“We may not say it, but we do appreciate you.”  
“What?” Jet was confused, once again.  
Ghoul shrugged, “You just… You do a lot for us. And we never give you anything but shit in return. Why?”  
“You don’t fight fire with fire. Fighting and bickering doesn’t sit well with me, so I avoid as much as I can. It’s okay, Ghoul. Honestly.”  
“No. It isn’t.” he insisted, “You just saved Kobra’s life and barely got a thank you. And you had to take care of both a hysterical Party Party and a sick Motorbaby while we were gone.”

Jet stayed silent, the fight with Poison coming back to him. Fun Ghoul gave him a curious look before sighing.  
“What’d Poison say?”  
“Sorry?”  
“That look is the universal one of Party Poison has said something to make me feel like shit. Don’t worry. We’ve all been on the receiving end of it before.”  
“Just… something about my old gang. Brought up some bad memories.” Jet explained shortly.  
Ghoul nodded, “I’ll talk to them. Tell ‘em they need to apologise.”  
Jet shook his head, “No. It’s okay. They were worried about Kobra. It wasn’t meant out of malice.”  
“What the fuck does malice mean?”

Jet laughed before letting out a yawn.  
“Get some rest. We’ll take care of everything for the next few days. You’re still on for cooking though. We all suck at that.”  
“Sounds good. But you’ll tell me if you need anything, right?” Jet asked.  
“Have you met us? Of course not.” Ghoul grinned, “Night Jet.”  
“Night Ghoul. May the Witch watch over you all.”


End file.
